


Video Camera Shenanigans

by YuriTrash



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Some NozoEli later, cute lewd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriTrash/pseuds/YuriTrash
Summary: Nico borrows Nozomi's video camera. Maybe she should have asked first.





	1. Chapter 1

Every idol dreams of the day when they will make it big. Their hard work and dedication over the years, culminating in rightly deserved fame and fortune. The roaring fans, the commercial contracts, a really big house, like the kind of houses that get their own television show because of how rich and expensive and big they are. You know, with a large front yard, marble floors, fancy art pieces on the wall. Oh, and those small little couches with decorative pillows that you’re not really supposed to sit on (but you do anyway because, hey, when will you get another chance!) Yes, such a life belonged to none other than Nico Yazawa, idol extraordinaire! And luckily for us, this true idol of the people has a treat in store for everyone!

_The stage is set! Everything should go perfectly_ , thought Nico. The foyer— that’s what it was called right— would serve as the perfect start for her first direct video debut to all of her fans. Nico was happy that Nozomi ‘donated’ her video camera to her, or rather, she was _sure_ Nozomi would be fine with it. Afterall, she would be a part of making history happen! Although, Nico knew she should take care of it or else the vice-president might make _her_ history. Regardless, it was time for the show to start.

_Lights! Camera! Action!_

“Nico Nico Nii!” sung Nico with her signature hand gesture, “Hello all you wonderful people! It’s me, Nico Nico Yazawa, wishing you all smiles and sunshine! Today is a very special ‘Day in the Life of Nico’ episode! I hope you’ll all join me on this journey! Let’s go!”

_Fuckin’ nailed it._

Nico hoisted the video camera onto a handheld tripod (courtesy of the AV club) and continued the recording—with her face in every frame. The foyer was so beautiful it made her smile. The hardwood furniture, the paintings on the walls, the beautiful bright red carpet laid out in front of her: she truly felt like a star.

“As you can see everyone, Nico doesn’t _just_ bring beauty to the stage, she brings it home with her too~!” said Nico as she continued throughout the house.

“You see, this house is made in the style of-” Nico stopped. Just what was it again? Vah, vuh, vick? Vick…tor? Victory?! Yes that was it! “Sorry everyone, even Nico gets a little forgetful sometimes. Please forgive me! This house was made in the victory style, something very popular from the west!”

Nico had just about turned into the parlor (it was a parlor right?) when she heard a terrible sound. The echoes sent a shiver down her spine. She broke into a cold sweat. No, it was impossible. Had her worst fears been realized? Had cruel fate manifested itself into the horrors set before her very eyes—ears? Just _why_ was Maki awake?!

Nevertheless, she had planned for every outcome. _An idol has to be prepared for anything after all, on or off the stage,_ Nico thought. Judging by the echoes she had heard, the idol deduced that Maki had to be in the second upstairs bathroom. This was perfect. She had already hidden the towels and tissue, and the toothbrushes and toothpaste were safe in the Idol’s bag... But, wait! What if Maki had realized the situation too soon and just left for the downstairs bathroom? She would surely catch Nico recording!

Nico had to act fast. She couldn’t risk Maki making a premature exit from the bathroom. There was only one way to deal with this: the backup plan! She left the video camera down stairs as she ascended the stairs as cautiously as possible. With her back to the wall, she sidled up to the bathroom and pressed her ear against the door. She could hear the red-head humming as she drew a bath for herself. While she would have loved to have listened for just a bit longer, she knew this was a perfect time to enact her back-up plan. She quickly reached for the cane she had hidden away for such an emergency. _Sorry grandfather Nishikino_ she thought, _but this is an idol emergency_! The girl placed the cane between the door frame and knob, effectively jamming it, and saving the show.

_Nice Job Yazawa! Reacting like a true idol!_

After securing the future of her video, Nico continued the tour of the house, describing in great detail all the various items and things she knew about (and some she didn’t know a thing about). Eventually she made her way into the kitchen, and with it came the main event. If there was anything she didn’t need to bluff about—not that she was bluffing!—it was her cooking skills. She was sure that had she been asked what three things described her, cooking would definitely be one, along with being an idol and a true giver to the people.

“Finally, all you Nico fans out there! It’s time for the most special treat of all!” said Nico. The immense confidence and ego in her ability truly gave her a radiance that would cause people to look away. “It’s time for my-” _Wait what was that phrase the president told her? Coup d’etat? Tour de France? Oh wait!_ “A big sorry to all you fans again for the pause, but to make it up to you, I’ll show you my coup de grâce~ That’s Latin for great act!”

As the idol-chef’s cooking segment continued, she could hear loud banging from the floor above her. To compensate for this annoyance, she decided that yelling to the camera would be the best course of action to take. For almost a full five minutes she kept up the yelling until suddenly, the banging stopped.

_Finally_ , thought Nico, _the banging stopped_. Yes, the banging stopped. The banging stopped…wait.

_Oh no_

Nico stopped her step by step process of her dish and decided that a 45 minute prep time could probably be consolidated into a single minute. Bowls were knocked over, cutlery flew off the table, dirtied plates and appliances were shoved into the washing machine (wait that wasn’t a dishwasher?)

“Now quickly take the caper-cra-cra-carrots! Take the carrots and-” said Nico, the panic had sunken into her once radiant face. “Now the beats egg, I mean the beated eggs, no you _beat_ the eggs and-”

“I’ll beat _something_ alright,” said a voice from the other side of the kitchen.

Nico froze as a wet (don’t get the wrong idea, not like that!), towel-clad Maki stood opposite of her. For some reason the redhead was also sporting a lot of dead leaves across her body. More important, however, was the twitch and disconcerting smile that graced her face. Nico knew for sure she was done for…that is, if she were any _ordinary_ idol! In an act of true desperation and cunning, she whisked the video camera off the kitchen table, and with insane daring pointed it at the half naked girl.

“And action!” shouted Nico, she didn’t know if this new burst of energy were from fear or adrenaline.

“Wa..wait! Action for _what_?!” replied Maki, confusion overtaking the well-deserved anger she had saved up to explode all over Nico.

“Quickly, strike a pose!”

“O-Okay?! L-Like this?” Maki replied, striking an awkward pose.

“That’s perfect! You can always count on Maki to leave an impression!”

“Well, I-I mean it’s not like I…H-Hey, that isn’t the issue here!”

“Not just the pose, but your appearance as well,” said Nico. The Idol-cameraman shook her head slowly and chuckled. “Is there any special reason to greet your fans like this?”

Maki quickly covered herself with her hands, forgetting she was already wearing a towel. Her face turned red as she stared at the other girl. It wasn’t fair. Nico always squirmed her way out of situations like this. Not this time, however. Maki was going to put her foot down. There was no escape out of this! (That camera isn’t really on right?)

“You’re not getting out of this one!” said Maki, proud of her assertiveness. “What’s the big idea locking me in the bathroom?! And you took all of my toiletries, and my towels a-and.” Maki started to turn red again.

Nico knew this was one last chance, she had to push the conversation to her side.

“You sure are blushing an awful lot,” said Nico, “I wonder, just how _did_ you manage to get out of that bathroom?” she finished.

“Well, that is, I…” said Maki, averting her eyes. No, she had to stay strong. She couldn’t let Nico’s questioning get to her. _She_ was the one in control here. “I had to climb out through the window and get into the next room from the roof thanks to your little stunt! Just what are you _doing_ anyway?!”

_Busted._

For the first time Nico felt there was no way out. She had to come clean. To cleanse her soul, she would tell the truth and only the truth to lead her to true forgiveness. Through her trial of hair pulling and skin pinching, she found herself on the other side.

“I can’t believe you did all of that just to record yourself living some fantasy life,” said Maki. She paused. “Well, on second thought, maybe I could.”

“It isn’t just a fantasy! It’ll be a reality too some day!” responded Nico, pouting all the while.

“Nothing wrong with getting a little practice in here and there!”

“Why did you have to lock me in the bathroom?”

“I was afraid you might make fun of me if I asked.”

“So, your first thought was to lock me in the bathroom.”

“Well…actually that was the backup plan.”

Maki shook her head before resting it on her hands. This was the person she had agreed to a relationship with. She wondered if she could get any sort of compensation for pain and suffering.

“Well anyway,” started Nico, “How come you haven’t changed yet?”

“…you hid my clothes, too,” responded Maki, her voice slightly muffled.

_Oh right, forgot about that._

“Well as an apology, how about I let you be the first to view my ‘Day in the life of Nico’ video?” said Nico, excited to show off her finished product.

“You’re incorrigible aren’t you?” replied Maki. She sighed and smiled. She just couldn’t resist the excitement Nico exuded when it came to anything idol related. She was definitely lucky that being cute was such a selling point for her. Maybe she had gone a little too far for the punish-

Wait.

“Did you only ask to come with me to check on the house because you wanted to film yourself?” asked Maki.

“No! Definitely not! Not at all!” responded Nico, (that was only half of it) “I came because I just wanted to spend some time together with my new girlfriend!”

“Right.”

“Anyway, let’s head to your room. I wanna watch it with you on your laptop!”

Nico grabbed the video camera with one hand and Maki’s hand with the other. Nico couldn’t help but feel warm inside whenever she held Maki’s hand. It was special sensation that only Maki could bring to her. Maki too, couldn’t help but feel her heart race whenever the two held hands. The two girls couldn’t help but smile all the way up to the bedroom. Nico threw herself onto Maki’s plush canopy bed and rolled around until comfortable. Maki took a seat beside her. She had wanted to change first but she supposed it could wait.

“Alright, alright!” said Nico as she happily played around with the laptop. “Just plug this in here, and I think I’ve got it!”

Nico pressed play and the two girls looked at the screen in anticipation. Maki couldn’t wait to see what kind of act Nico put on displa—wait what was this?

Is that, the student council room?


	2. Chapter 2

_“...and here we have the sleeping student council president,” said Nozomi, “be careful, she can be a little grumpy_ _when she’s disturbed.”_

_“I’m not asleep” replied Eli, “I was just resting my eyes.”_

_“Well, good afternoon, Eli-chi~”_

_“Geez, are you filming this? Come on,” Eli said, reaching for the camera._

“...what the heck is _this_?!” said Nico, “ _Where_ is _my_ video debut?”

The video on the screen wasn’t what either of them expected to see. Nico was _sure_ she erased all of the old footage to make room for _her_ project (surely Nozomi would understand) so just _what_ were they watching?

“Nico, did you even _ask_ if you could take the video camera?” asked Maki, “It looks like Nozomi still had something on here.”

“Of course I did!(not),” Nico responded.

“Well, whatever, just switch to your video,”

“Okay, okay. Let’s see…”

_“Are you sure you aren’t worn out from yesterday, Eli-chi?~”_

_“G-Geez what are you bringing up now”_

Nico froze. She couldn’t look away. Why was the president blushing? What happened _yesterday_?  This could be a _perfect_ opportunity to get some dirt on that high and mighty (tall and busty) student council president! The future idol looked at her girlfriend and grinned; Maki looked back, slightly afraid.

“A-Are you really not going to change it?” asked Maki

“What? and miss anything juicy?” said Nico, “Come on, I know _you_ wanna get some dirt on her too~”

“Th-That’s not true!”

“Oh? No one is _forcing_ you to watch~”

“W-Well! It’s not like I n-”

_"Ahh!”_

_Ahh?_

Maki and Nico couldn’t believe their ears. Was that _Eli_?! The sudden outcry drew their gaze back to the screen.

“Maki, what is _happening?_ ”

“I don’t know! All I can see is her face!”

“ _N-Nozomi! That's not fair,” said Eli “You know I'm sensitive around my ears!”_

“ _Oh sorry, I must have forgotten~”_

 _"And d-do you_ really _need the camera in my face?” asked Eli, her eyes carefully avoiding the camera’s lens._

 _"Yes, it’s much more fun this way~” said Nozomi, adjusting the camera on_ _the star of the show._

“ _Hey quit it!_ ” _said Eli in protest. “Can you_ p-please _put that away?”_

_"But we just started!” cried Nozomi._

_“C-Come o-”_

_“No not yet~”_

_“Nozomi!_ _That’s not what I meant you jerk!”_

_“Fine, fine. Here, I’m putting it away~”_

“What?! Come on! It was just getting good!” Nico shouted as she violently shook the laptop.

"Geez Nico, don’t you have any respect for privacy (and property)? We should have turned this off in the first place,"

"Oh? Then how come you didn’t? I mean, it’s _your_ computer.”

"Yeah, so why are you attempting to destroy it?!"

Nico had the courtesy to look apologetic.

Their bickering was interrupted by the sound of rustling on-screen.

_“Is it off?”_

Wait, what?

_“Don’t worry it’s off.”_

_“You promise?”_

" _I promise~”_

The room spun for a moment before abruptly stopping on the smiling face of Nozomi. She winked.

 _Is she winking at us?_ the girl’s thought.

Their view blurred again before coming into focus once more.

“She lied!” Nico and Maki shouted in unison.

Now, instead of just Eli’s face, both girls were in full view.

“Is Eli’s shirt unbuttoned!?” Nico exclaimed.

“What pretty lingerie,” Maki muttered under her breath.

“...and what’s with that position?!” Nico continued her rant.

“...I wish i could wear stuff like that,” Maki continued in a somber tone.

“Maki! Focus on the important things here! Your chest is fine!”

“Wh-What?”

“I’m saying I like your chest, Maki, now focus!”

“N-Nico don’t just say things like that out of the bl-”

“I said _focus!_ Look!”

Nozomi pushed the blonde haired girl up against a table and…

_They’re kissing!_

_“They’re kissing!”_ the duo exclaimed.

“But they’re both girls!” Nico, shouted.

“So are we,” Maki deadpanned.

“Oh right.”

Nico and Maki knew the student council members had some kind of relationship, but they didn’t exactly know what kind. They uh, sort of had an idea now. A vague idea. I mean, the subtext was there.

“Hey Nico…” said Maki, her eyes glued to the screen, “Don’t you think there’s something a little off here?”

" _You were hiding something so lacey under that shirt Eli-chi~”_

_“W-Well, it was the only one I had clean!”_

_“Oh is that so~?”_

“N-Nico?!”

“I’ll say there’s something a little off here,” said Nico, her face tensing up, “That tall walking set of boobs is even bustier than I thought!”

“Don’t you think there’s a bigger issue here?!”

Nico was shocked, Maki was right, there was an even bigger issue here!

“You’re right,” said Nico, “Eli is the bottom?!”

“That’s not what I…Oh wait you’re right.”

As the video continued the two voyeurs (viewers!) couldn’t look away. Their faces grew more flushed with every passing moment.

Maki gulped, this was becoming too much. Surely even Nico would agree by now, right? She desperately looked toward her girlfriend but…already she was…she was…!

“Just how far are they going with this!?” Nico shouted.

Nico was jealous! She was mad! She was (definitely not) turned on! Eli and Nozomi were already _this_ far along in their relationship? This was so, well, _adult!_ Nico and Maki had only _just_ started holding hands (when no one was around), and she hadn’t even _thought_ about _kissing_ Maki yet (she definitely had).   _Dammit_ , she thought, _I bet they’re totally looking down on me!_ No, she wasn’t going to stand for that! She was Nico Yazawa! Anything Eli or Nozomi did she could do ten times better! Why, she c-

W-Wait where was Nozomi putting that tongue?!

_“No..Nozomi! Using your mouth there i-isn’t fair!”_

_“But Eli-chi’s chest is so wonderful~ So soft and perky and…”_

_“Y-You don’t need to talk like I’m not here!”_

_“Mmm…now what if we try…”_

Whoah. _Both_ nipples.

Nico couldn’t concentrate. This was getting too wild. She should have listened to Maki earlier, they had to turn this off right now! She looked over to her girlfriend, but... already Maki was…she was...!

Maki was confused! She was embarrassed! She was (maybe just a bit) turned on! Eli and Nozomi were going this far? Was it ok to go this far as only high school students? _If, if I asked... would Nico even…_ thought Maki, her thoughts racing even faster and faster. _N-Not that’d I’d_ want _that,_ (yes you do) _but…_ Maki’s mind trailed off, leaving the telltale signs of her thoughts plastered all over her face. Maybe she should ask, may-

W-Wait where was Nozomi putting her fingers?!

“Is that _legal?!”_ Maki shouted.

_“Hyaaan~!”_

_“Now there’s a cute sound~”_

_“...not cute...N-Nozo...mi, please, going this far here i-is…!_

_“Oh but that’s part of the fun right? I mean afterall you’re so w-”_

_“Please! No more aahhh! Cah…commentareeeeeee!_

As the scene before them began to wind down, the two viewers (voyeurs!) couldn’t stop themselves from thinking about everything they just witnessed. It took almost everything they had to look each other in the eyes. What they had just witnessed was something incredible (really incredible.)

“W-Wow!” Nico began, “It uh, sure is hot in here! H-how about I, ha ha, open a wind-”

_“Psst.”_

_Psst?_

While both girls had been lost in thought, they failed to see Nozomi’s sudden appearance on-screen front and center. It was unsettling. Was this a prank? They were sure it couldn’t have been a stream. So, then why—how was Nozomi talking to them?

 ** _“_** _Don’t worry girls, Eli-chi tires out fast afterwards.” Nozomi paused as a smile appeared across her face. “It seems you’ve taken something that isn’t yours.”_ she said with a sudden pout.

Maki crossed her arms and looked over at Nico. Nico could only look at the floor and fidget.

_How is she always one step ahead?!_

_“Now then, what I have to say is important._ _Listen up Nico, you too Maki”_ said Nozomi, her face taking a sudden stern expression.

The expression was one that rivaled even Umi’s angry face. It chilled them to the bone. How did she know both girls were watching?! How? Why? More importantly they had never seen Nozomi this serious. Were they actually in big trouble after all? Were they going to be punished? Their hair pulled? Their skin pinched? Forced to do extra training exercises? Forced to do math problems? G-Groped?! Neither girl was prepared for one of Nozomi’s (oddly long) groping sessions (again) Just what. Did. She. Have. To. S-

_“Good luck~”_

Both girls stared at the computer, mouths agape.

The video ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank my amazing friend for helping me edit and for encouraging me!


	3. Chapter 3

As the laptop screen turned black, a deafening silence struck the room. Maki and Nico were both rendered immobile from the parting words of their friend. The immense shock the two girls just experienced was staggering. It was so quiet you could even hear a pin d-

_“Nico Nico Nii! Hello all you wonderful-”_

*beep*

…

_…_

(…)

What?!

_What?!_

(What?!)

“What?!” exclaimed Nico and Maki in perfect unison. _Good luck? Good luck!? Good luck with what exactly!? What the hell do we need luck for?_ Nico thought frantically. _I-It’s not like either of us are planning on doing anything!_

“Give those two a moment alone and I guess _this_ is what you get,” Nico seethed.

 _This is stupid._ _Am I mad?_ Nico thought. _This is_ stupid _!_ Why _am I_ mad! _?_

Gritting her teeth in frustration, she crossed her arms in a huff.

 _Dammit, what am I even mad about? I mean, all I did was just witness a display of debaucha-pravity from those two_ sexhibtionists! _I mean it’s not like I’m_ jealous. _Wait, am I jealous?_ (yes) _Tch!_ _As if!_

“Well I guess we know why they always took so long in there, huh? ‘Student council meeting’ my ass!” Nico looked toward Maki for some form of reassurance, but she appeared to be lost in her own thoughts.

 _She couldn’t have meant good luck for…_ that _…right?_ Maki thought. Her mind was racing with inappropriate thoughts. She had, admittedly, thought about these kinds of things before, but… _I’m so sorry mother, you have raised such a bad, naughty girl! Please forgive me!_

“Oi, Maki!” said Nico, “did you hear what I said?”

“Y-Yeah! Of course I did!” responded Maki, twirling her hair with her index finger.

Nico moved up close to the side of Maki and narrowed her eyes. Maki couldn’t bring herself to meet her gaze.

“You’re thinking of _sex!_ Aren’t you? Aren’t you!?” Nico shouted.

“What?! N-No! Not at all!” Maki replied a bit _too_ quickly.

“To think my own girlfriend would have such dirty thoughts!”

“Wa-Wait! J-Just listen!”

“My poor, innocent, _pure_ Maki must have been spirited away somewhere.”

“You’re not listening!”

“I’ll mourn you every day, Maki”

“N-Now just wait a second!” commanded Maki, “I-It’d be weird not to have those thoughts of my girlfriend, right? S-So…”

“So you admit it!” shouted Nico as she further invaded Maki’s personal space.

“No that’s not-!”

Nico quickly recoiled and covered her already clothed self.

“Maki, I _know_ I am a perfect example of feminine beauty, but please, you have to control yourself!”

“W-why, you!” Maki closed the already small gap between them and shoved Nico backwards onto the bed. She towered over Nico, intent on giving her a piece of her mind. They both locked eyes, suddenly very aware of their compromising position. Maki’s anger dissipated as she watched Nico’s face turn a delightful shade of red. Maki felt her mouth go dry. The lump in her throat made it hard to speak.

“D-do you really like my chest?” Maki asked meekly.

“What?” Nico replied, finding it hard to speak herself.

“I mean, do you like me?” Maki looked at Nico with sullen eyes, “You only hold my hand when no one is around, a-and we haven’t even _kissed_.”

 _No, that’s not it!_ Nico screamed internally.

“Maki…” Nico began.

Maki flopped onto her back next to Nico and sighed in resignation. She covered her eyes with her hand. _I’m such a child._

“Sorry, Nico, I don’t know what’s gotten into me. Let’s just finish your vide-”

“No, wait!”

The truth was. The truth was!

“The truth is, Maki, that I…I…” Nico inched her face closer to Maki’s.

“You?” Maki turned her head to face Nico.

“I!”

“You?!”

“ _I’m_ the one always thinking dirty thoughts!” Nico admitted, covering the shame on her face with her hands.

“Wait, what?” responded Maki

“Whenever we’re together all I can think about is you. When we’re apart all I can think about is _you_ ,” Nico continued, her hands gripping her face even tighter. “You’re always on my mind, so of course I _like_ you. It’s stupid to think I don’t.”

“Nico…” Maki reached over to uncover Nico’s face and was met with surprisingly less restraint than she expected. Nico, no longer able to cover her face, crossed her arms and looked away before she continued.

“I like your hair. It always smells really good. Even now it smells all nice and fruity, but it’s not too strong. Your skin is always so soft and smooth like silk, and I always love holding your hand.” Nico looked up at Maki and gulped. “A-And I’m always afraid that if I stare too long into your eyes I’ll become lost, but then I think if I’m lost with Maki, then maybe that wouldn’t be so bad.”

 _G-Geez_ thought Maki. Nico was always good with words when it mattered, but that entire confession was on another level altogether. Hearing those words over and over again in her head made her heart skip a beat. She couldn’t hide the smile beginning to spread across her face. As Maki took a closer look towards her lover she noticed something. _Oh no, is her lip quivering? It must have taken everything she had to admit all that._

“That was really b-”

“A-And…” Nico stammered

Hmm? She’s not finished?

“And when we’re alone together I can’t help but thinking of doing _this_ or **that** with you, Maki.” Nico tried to laugh, but only a few stressful coughs came out.

 _This_ or **that**?!

“J-Just what does _this_ or **that** mean?!” demanded Maki. She was beside herself, but more importantly she was beside Nico! Naked! In a towel! Had she been tricked? Was this all an elaborate plot? Here she was, completely at the mercy of this tiny sex fiend. Remote location with only a towel to cover herself. On the _bed_! Nico was going to have her way with her! (Let’s hope!)

_A-Although... I-If it was with Nico, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad._

Nico closed Maki’s nose with her hand and waited for the lack of oxygen to give notice to the internally panicking girl.

“Did you even hear me?” asked Nico

Maki rolled off to the side of Nico and rubbed her nose. “What’s wrong with you? I couldn’t breathe!”

“Well you were ignoring me.” huffed Nico, “I was _telling_ you I’m not going to try and have my way with you.”

“What? How did you-”

“Maki is always easy to read since she explains her thoughts with her face,” Nico grinned through her explanation. Maki turned herself to the edge of the bed and pouted.

“Hey don’t act like that, you were the one thinking of sex earlier anyway,” Nico said flatly

“Yeah! But I wasn’t thinking of _this_ or **that**!” said Maki

“Then what were you thinking of?”

“Just _stuff_ and **things,** ”

“S-Stuff?! (and things too!) just what kind of _stuff_ were you thinking about?!”

Nico was horrified

“Just the kissing. Maybe some hugging. S-Some touching.”

Nico was cautiously turned on.

“See so it’s nothing so wrong, right?”

Nico took a seat beside her girlfriend and wrapped an arm around her neck. She looked at her with a gentle smile that typically belied her playful nature. She was so forward and honest that Maki knew she could truly believe anything Nico was about to say, and take it as coming straight from the heart.

“You’re a pervert, aren’t you Maki?”

“...”

“Maki?”

“Yes, I’m a pervert.” said Maki. She pushed her girlfriend back down and got on top of her.

“W-Wait a minute I was kidding!”

“I’m not.”

“M-Maki I w-”

Maki shut Nico up with her lips. Nico’s cries of protest died in her throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another thanks to my friend for helping me edit, you're the best~
> 
> I hope the story is continuing to be entertaining!


End file.
